Save Me
by Dark Side Beckons Me
Summary: What if Luke was shot down by a blaster while on the Endor moon. Luke  Vader fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns it all.._

_Prologue _

**Endor moon.**

_So this is it, this is how the last of the jedi will die, by bleeding to death. The knife hurts so much. My lower abdomen is on fire. I feel the blood running from my body. The bastard who stabbed me left me here to die slowly. The harder I try the more the pain over takes me. As I lay here dying , trying to fight off unconsciousness, all I can think about is my dear sweet sister. She is my light.. The reason why I made it thus far. At least she had gotten away back to Han. She will never know that I was her brother. That I risked coming here to save her. To save our father , to bring him back from the darkness that swells in him. I will never have the chance to tell him that I love _

_him . _

_I have failed you father. I have failed..._

_Please Fa t h e r... S a ve me..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asleep in his chamber lies the darklord. Quietly laying in his blackish gray bed. His respirator filters the background.

"_Please Father…..Save meee." _the voices in his head scream out at him.

The sith wakes up frantically , sweat dripping down his back and face.

"_LUKE!" _he screams. His beautiful blue eyed son, is in trouble. Why has he called me from a simple vision.

"_Luke , Where are you son?" , I call using the force. _

No answer , dead silence instills the universe around the sith and jedi

"_LUKE! Answer me! Please son answer me.!" _

A cold shiver runs through the dark lord's vein as if his son is dead. "Admiral Piett! " vader roars over the comm. "Yes Milord?" "Prepare my shuttle immediately, I am heading to the surface. Inform the medic he will be on standby as well. " he ordered.

"Yes Milord."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

At the Ewok camp Princess Leia , gazes at the unsightly beautiful beams that shines from the Death Star. Her long hair dangles over her shoulders. Her glimmering eyes have tears , tears of the uncertain feeling that something is wrong. A deep grief has occurred.

She stands on the bridge leaning forward wondering where her Jedi is.

"Sweetheart , I'm sure he is alright. He is probably getting a good laugh at us worrying over him." Han leans over and massages her on the shoulder.

"No , something is wrong, He should have come back by now. What if he is hurt and needs us. R2 can't even detect him." Leia whispers under her tears. " I hope your right Han, I hope your right."

He pulls her close to comfort her , protect her from her fears of what could be true.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_I am on my way son." _Vader mentally thought hoping Luke heard it. The ride from the death star to Endor was a very short one fortune. He was sitting in his private chamber aboard his personal ship. Why had Luke called him? Out of everyone why had he seeked him for help. Didn't Luke know that he is a wanted fugitive. And that his father would make sure he was brought before the emperor, for justice for his actions with the first battle station.

"Milord, we will be landing momentarily. " commed the captain.

"Have the medic ready , I will be going alone. " "Yes, Milord."

As the shuttle landed he made sure he had all the proper gear and he kept his own senses in check. Relaying on the force for guidance.

"I will be in contact, send a search team to find the rebels, I am headed on a priority mission."

Vader began walking on this beautiful moon. He felt a weird kindness and peacefulness on this planet.

"Luke. Luke If you are here answer me son." Vader could only hope. He sensed life still in Luke. He feels him.

He continued walking, he pulled out his light saber, cutting branches and twigs in front of him. He sensed his son. He could feel some life left in him. Vader suddenly stopped. The sight in front of him was unsightly. There layed his son. Luke's hand reaching towards him.

"Help …me.." Luke managed to say. With the other hand on his wound. Vader kneeled down next to him. Slowly flipping him over gently. He began to cradle his head in his giant hands. "SShhhh" is all he could say to sooth the Jedi. Whose ever did this will pay!

Vader placed his hand on the knife which was still embedded in his son. He realized it was too deep to pull out, thus causing severe blood loss. Vader's instincts told him that time was precious and so was his son's life. He turned and growled at the captain.

"Captain ! Send me a medic right NOW!!"

Author's note: Please bare with me here, I am still working on my writing skills, the chapter's will get longer.


End file.
